


Untitled

by Michael_Demos



Category: William Bradshaw
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing a fanfiction for a series nobody knows is hard, and the series is so GOOD, but there are none, especially when what I normally do is gather ideas from other fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: I would like to say that I DO NOT own William Bradshaw, King of the Goblins. Arthur Daigle does and you should go and thank him for that (and also read his books because they’re amazing.)I only own Alex, Spinner, and Daisy. I WILL be writing a fanfiction, but for now this is just a placeholder while I type it up on Docs.From Amazon, on Book One: “ There's a new King in town! That's the good news. The bad news is that William Bradshaw has problems. He's new on the job but he's already made enemies with a fire-breathing dragon. His friends aren't much better: goblins whose favorite pastime is messing things up, trolls with anger management issues, an over-achieving fire scepter, and an uncooperative magic mirror.Aside from that, all he has to worry about is a war. And that's the trouble. Throughout recorded history the goblins have never won a battle, let alone a war. But things are going to be different this time. William Bradshaw is determined to win, using every means at his disposal, including stealth, subterfuge and exploding outhouses.”





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I DO NOT own the William Bradshaw series. Arthur Daigle does, and you should read his books.

This is a placeholder. Once I get the first chapter typed up I will replace this message with said chapter.


End file.
